Yolotli Tenoch
"Justice Jaguar." ''- Snakes '''Yolotli Tenoch' (ウチワサボテン中心 (Uchiwasaboten Chūshin)) is a Shinigami and Halfspect of Aztec descent, and the daughter of the god Tepeyollotl. She has been the captain of the 7th Division since the Espada War, and was Jo Morelli's captain and mentor. Yolotli has only ever served in the 7th Division, and believes strongly in justice and the 7th's mission. She chose Song Li as her co-captain following The Big Bang, after her former lieutenant Morelli turned down the position. Appearance Yolotli is a tall, solidly built Shinigami with deeply tanned skin. She has a lanky body with somewhat short limbs, and has a lithe athletic build. She has obvious muscle from training, and her build resembles that of a sprinter. She has a pear-shaped body, though her shoulders are nearly as wide as her hips. From her Halfspect nature, Yolotli has several markings- black triangle markings on her shoulders on either side of her spine, at each vertebrae. She has several deep scars along her right arm, a scar on right thigh, and a vertical scar down the left side of her back. Yolotli has an oval shaped face with a strong jawline and prominent cheekbones. Her nose is straight, almost convex, and downturned. Her ears come to a sharp point, and her canine teeth are fanged, and almost show when her mouth is closed. She has three black 'whisker' like markings on each cheek, and the tips of her ears are black as well. Her hair is thick and wiry, and reaches the bottom of her shoulders. It's blonde, but she has light, almost white streaks near the roots and dark brown streaks near the tips. She often wears it pulled into a half-ponytail. Yolotli wears a heavily modified uniform- she wears the typical high-collared shirt that 7th Divisioners wear, with red piping and the patch for the Security Force. Instead of hakama, she wears tight-fitting black leggings that reach mid-thigh. She wears a regular sleeveless captain's haori, with tan piping for her division, but tucks it into a green sash around her waist. The sash bears decorative gold metal pieces, and a long red loincloth-like garment hangs from both sides of the sash. Yolotli also wears green and gold bracers and greaves, and decorative armbands around both biceps. She also wears a black headband to help keep her hair out of her face, and tucks her Zanpakutō into the left side of her sash. In gigai Yolotli often wears the bare minimum, with shorts, tanks, and bare feet if she can. Her markings do not appear in gigai. Alternate Form Due to her heritage, Yolotli has the ability to transform herself into a jaguar. She is of average size in that form, and bears the same black markings and scars as her human form, along with notmal spots and markings. Besides her eyes and the scars, she is indistinguishable from a normal jaguar. Personality Yolotli is reserved, hardworking, and serious. She drives her division hard, and has one focus that trumps all others- justice. She has a hardcore moral code, is unshakably loyal, and can't bear to let anyone who infringes upon the rights of others go free- much more than the average person. She takes her job very personally, especially after the injustices she and her people faced when she was a human. Many would call her dedication to her job unhealthy, but her drive along with a very stubborn side would prevent anyone, even her closest friends, from convincing her to relax a little. This trait causes her to be very unforgiving- Yolotli can hold a grudge, and her strict adherence to the rules often makes people uncomfortable around her. Because of Yolotli's 'justice first' mentality, it is very hard for people to get close to her and form personal relationships with her. She keeps many walls up, and outside of work-related social activities, Yolotli has very poor social skills and is really awkward in personal situations. Her lack of friends throughout her time as a Plus and a Shinigami deteriorated her once good-natured and slightly mischievous former self. She made no friends at the academy thanks to her adherence to rule-following, and her tendency to 'bring wrongdoers to justice' (she was a nark), and the only time she could socialize was with her instructors and during missions. Despite this, Yolotli is still highly respectful and doesn't like to judge or make fun of anyone. This too, however, made people dislike her (she was a 'square'), and it wasn't until she ranked up a bit and met her first real friend, Shawna Kings, that she finally was able to loosen up a bit and reclaim her old, happier, traits. Though still very serious, Yolotli does have a more relaxed, playful, lightly teasing side, and as a friend she is incredibly loyal. Because she has such a hard time making them, and so few of them, Yolotli considers her friends better than family. As a leader, Yolotli drives her unit hard, and does so in order to give them the best possible chance at not only completing their missions, but the best possible chance at survival. She take subordinate losses very hard and personally, and this loyalty to her subordinates make people want to follow her- she makes it very obvious she would do anything for her division. This is why she is an excellent leader despite her inability to make many personal friends. She knows her job in and out, and people know she has a lot to teach them, as both warriors and agents of the law. There are no guessing games with Yolotli- she makes her expectations of her subordinates clear, and has never changed her policies or made exceptions, and this also attracts people to her division. Though she drives her unit hard, she is considered one of the fairest captains in the Gotei. Because she gives out so much loyalty and respect, that is what she attracts and receives in turn from her subordinates. This is why she managed to turn the trust in the 7th from the rest of the Gotei around from what it had been with her predecessor (as well as the end of Hattori Fuu's captaincy). In battle, Yolotli is supremely calm under pressure. She handles stress with ease, and could be said to thrive in it. She is a perceptive warrior, and can easily detect lies and tricks0 both due to her experience and her heritage. Yolotli enjoys battle, not only because she gets to bring justice first-hand, but because she enjoys the stress, adrenaline, and pitting her skills against worthy opponents. She loves both mental and physical challenge, and one of the few things she does for fun is sparring with her division and peers- it's one of the few places she lets loose and people can see through her serious professional persona. History Yolotli was born in Tenochtitlan in the mid 1500s, born of a union between her human mother, a priest, and the Jaguar Aspect Tepeyollotl, disguised in human form as her husband. The two were in the noble class, and Yolotli's heritage was mostly unknown, though her mother had her suspicions after a few incidents. Despite this, Yolotli was raised normally, though her father taught her a few extra things including weapon crafting (and a bit on how to use them). When the Spanish invaded, Yolotli attempted to fight and ends up getting herself killed. Her soul stayed in limbo for several years until her father policed her soul himself. He was punished, unbeknownst to Yolotli. She arrived in Soul Society during the peacetime after the second Civil War, and was almost immediately recognized as a Halfspect by a Royal Guard member and invited into the academy. During her years there Yolotli was a well-rounded student, the top of her class in reiatsu control. In the middle of her fourth year she discovered she had the ability to change her form into that of a jaguar, which, though impractical, greatly excited Yolotli. Though she excelled in most areas, she often got into trouble thanks to a slightly mischievous side as well as a tendency to police her fellow students- she was not well-liked. She graduated in the normal six years, and was chosen by lieutenant Hattori Fuu to join the 7th division. Yolotli already had a passion for justice, but too much undirected energy and too much pent up aggression and a sense of injustice due to her death. Because of this, Fuu chose to keep her unseated until she could temper these traits. Yolotli excelled on missions, but still didn't make many friends until a mission that paired her and the fresh out of the academy Shawna Kings during the beginning of the First Quincy war. The two surprisingly hit it off, and with a friend Yolotli's anger began to subside, and she began to be more approachable to others. That combined with her efforts during the war earned her a promotion to 16th seat, and began her training to be in the intelligence department. By the end of the Quincy War, Yolotli was the 5th seat and Shawna was in the 5th division. During the peacetime, Yolotli ranked up again to the 3rd seat and began to train for her bankai. During this time, Hattori Fuu was demoted and took a full-time teaching spot. Yolotli was spot promoted to lieutenant just in time for the Second Quincy War. She remained there throughout the war and after, going through several inter-department trainings including for the 5th and 2nd, where she meets the then-famous Song Li. She also became the head of the Security Force. During the Espada war, Yolotli was able to utilize her newly discovered bankai, which sealed her promotion when her captain was killed in battle. As the newly appointed captain, Yolotli quickly streamlined her division, instilling a sense of loyalty Fuu's stand-in was unable to achieve. She promotes the young Jo Morelli to lieutenant directly after her promotion as well. Several years after the war, Yolotli puts Jo in charge of an investigation of rogue Shinigami that results in Jo and her team's exile. Yolotli takes this hard, and becomes even more strict toward her division. During the Shadow Invasion, Jo returns and fights alongside Yolotli, and the two find and try to stall the infected Sir Merek on the final day of battle. They are both severely injured, but form a stronger bond when Jo becomes like Yolotli, a halfspect. When Jo turns down her offer for co-captaincy, Yolotli suggests the position to the recovering Song Li. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Hakuda Master: Hoho Master: Zanjutsu Expert: Kidō Expert: Vast Spiritual Pressure: High Intelligence/Vast Experience: Physical Strength: Halfspect Nature: Flexibility/Agility: Weaknesses Hard-Headed/Unforgiving: Endurance: ''' '''Interpersonal Skills: Zanpakuto Xiuhtecutli (ターコイズ卿 (Tākoizu Kyō), Turquoise Lord) is Yolotli's Zanpakutō, an illusion type. In its sealed form, Xiuhtecutli is an average katana with yellow handle wrappings, olive green rayskin, and a gold tsuba in the shape of a stylized Aztec pyramid. The sheathe is tan and undecorated, and Yolotli wears it tucked into the left side of her sash. Spirit: Xiuhtecutli appears as a statuesque, male Aztec eagle warrior. However, instead of human skin and cloth, his entire body, armor, and clothing appear to be hewn out of jade. His features depict a young man with clean-shaven, angular features and a hard, well-toned build. He holds no weapons, but can manifest them if needed. He often manifests a jade version of Yolotli's Shikai. Xiuhtecutli is intense, proud, and fierce- exactly what you would expect from a young warrior. He is, however, quite headstrong and naive. Interestingly, as opposed to how many Zanpakutō are wiser than their wielders, Yolotli often takes a 'mentor' role for Xiuhtecutli, which has made her development with him much slower than the average Shinigami. Despite their odd relationship, Yolotli and Xiuhtecutli share a close bond, though they do butt heads often. Xiuhtecutli can be moody, which affects Yolotli's ability to use him as needed. Inner World: Yolotli's inner world is an endlessly tall mountain that changes terrain with altitude. Various depictions of Xiuhtecutli can be found scattered throughout the landscape, and his 'soul' can inhabit any of the statues. * Shikai: Xiuhtecutli's command is Quiza (出てくる (Detekuru), Emerge). : Shikai Special Ability: Quotes "It's very easy for man to confuse vengance with justice. I assure you, however, the first time you do will be your last moments in this division." Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:7th Division